


The Truth

by Steelhaven



Series: Sib Writes Something [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: The Truth is Out There, Virtual Reality, and Seth isn't enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelhaven/pseuds/Steelhaven
Summary: Alyssa told Seth the truth, and he doesn't seem to be taking it well.
Series: Sib Writes Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106615





	The Truth

It was a lot for Seth to take in... Really it was a lot to take in. This world that he had lived in, was all a game? A video game? Everything he has done was just a game? This was a virtual reality simulator game of sorts, at least that’s what Faun had said… or Alyssa… 

That meant every person he had killed was still alive, never dead. Five lives until they died and lost the game. Five worthless lives. And all for what? What purpose do they, the player, even serve in this game? 

Why be stuck in this game? What was this purpose? Why couldn’t he remember his past life? What couldn’t he remember his family and friends? Why couldn’t he remember? Why did this game make him forget? What’s preventing him from remembering? 

It was hard to take in. Everything he has done had a consequence. Those consequences are nothing now. He didn’t really kill someone. They were still alive on the other side. They are probably laughing as if nothing even happened to them. 

His guilt from killing people or players was all for nothing, huh? Nothing made sense anymore. It was for nothing. 

All for nothing. 

Everything has been built, all for nothing. Seth really wished the truth wasn’t spilled to him. He preferred his life before Alyssa came and shattered his worldview and made him open his eyes. 

Then, everything he had done would have meaning. His actions had some meaning. Now, they mean nothing to him anymore. 

It was just the truth, they said. We are in some virtual video game, they said. We have to remember, they said. 

“I don’t want the truth.” Seth said.

The truth hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
